<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint With Words | levihan by LeviHanSociety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189337">Paint With Words | levihan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHanSociety/pseuds/LeviHanSociety'>LeviHanSociety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Captain Levi, Car Sex, College AU, Commander Hanji, F/M, Farlan Church - Freeform, Fluff, Hanji - Freeform, Hanji Danchou, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Humanity’s Smartest, Humanity’s Strongest, Isabel Magnolia - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Heichou, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, Levi x hange - Freeform, LeviHanSociety, Modern AU, Sex, Smut, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, fanficfion, hange - Freeform, levihan - Freeform, moblit berner - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviHanSociety/pseuds/LeviHanSociety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Paint me with your words, draw on me like a blank canvas. Mark me with your deepest, darkest thoughts and don't ever let me go.❞ Hanji told the raven haired painter.</p><p>Hanji Zoe is a college student struggling to finish her final project. Levi Ackerman is also in the same boat, he has a deadline to meet with his new painting. But when fate decides to take a chance on them, they might create a masterpiece for the whole world to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LeviHan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O N E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THIRD PERSON's POV:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The sky was a cloudy gray, sun hiding away from the humans that littered the world beneath. Underneath a tree sat a male, a painter, as he sketched the flowers across the field.</p><p> </p><p>On the park bench, out in the open, sat a woman. A writer. Brainstorming on what her next written adventure would be about.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the two crossed paths, maybe they didn't. Only fate decides for them, but what if one doesn't believe in faith?</p><p> </p><p>Then what do they believe in?</p><p> </p><p>Coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>The man was getting pissed at his lack of inspiration, the only one helping him was the woman, but only if she'd quit moving, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure was building on them both, she had to finish a project. He was on a deadline.</p><p> </p><p>"Create something new and inspiring. Something that invokes emotion." They were both told that, but from different people for different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>One is for the fame, the other just needed an A.</p><p> </p><p>Parents pulled their upset children from the playgrounds as the sky started to sprinkle, ushering them to the car. Only then, it started pouring a minute later.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, I'll have to finish this another time." Levi thought to himself, wrapping his piece and pulled out his umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>The park was almost empty. Except for two people who remained.</p><p> </p><p>Levi muttered to himself, "The hell is she doing?"</p><p> </p><p>The man shrugged and thought nothing of it, getting ready to head back to his car until he heard the woman sneeze. Slightly irritated with how poor her health choices were, Levi walked over to her as she was grumbling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"This piece won't ever cut it! I just need to write one lousy story for this final and then I graduate." The brunette sneezed at the end as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Levi visibly cringed as he resisted the urge to tear off her jacket and clean it off then and there. He cleared his throat, she didn't notice. He held his umbrella over her head as the girl looked up at him with her brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna catch a cold."</p><p> </p><p>She looked around her, "Oh, I didn't notice it was raining. Whoops?" Her hand scratched behind her head as she gave a loopy grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" He asked, "Then get sick."</p><p> </p><p>Without another thought, he walked off to leave her. His hand clenching his portfolio as he heard the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, whoa!" The brown-eyed woman gathered her stuff and ran after him, "You're joking, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and held out her hand, "I like you, I'm Hanji Zoe."</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at her wet hand and decided to take it against better judgment, "Levi Ackerman, and your glasses are all fogged up."</p><p> </p><p>Hanji looked at him and threw her head back in laughter, "I think we're gonna get along just fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, get off of me!" He yelled as the two walked off, the sun peeking behind the clouds as the rain decided to let up.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks it was fate.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks it's coincidence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. T W O</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like a child who dreams of fairy tales, I was always one to believe in fate.</p><p>Now the question of my lifetime, could this drenched girl be my fate?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>HANJI's POV:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The umbrella barely covered my new acquaintance as I leaned closer to him, but he was visibly uncomfortable so I decided to lean back. I looked around through the rain as I saw headlights, the bus came to a stop as I glanced back to my car. The two of us got inside the chilly bus, Levi raised his eyebrow at me as I sat beside him, "And what do you think you're doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Duh, riding with you." The doors closed as the bus pulled forward, "Anyways, why do you take the bus?"</p><p> </p><p>He sighed heavily before turning to me, "Tch, you gonna be like this the whole drive? Follow me until I get annoyed? Cause it's working."</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and brushed my bangs out of my eyes as I just looked at him, he didn't look that old but his attitude certainly gave it away. His hands unwrapped the paper he had held the entire time, and I audibly gasped as I saw the beauty of it.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that for?" I asked as I leaned over him, staring at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not understand personal space?" He grumbled as I ignored his comment, "Oi, what are you doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"You know, your art style looks familiar."</p><p> </p><p>Levi laughed softly, "Yeah, I bet it does."</p><p> </p><p>The bus came to a slow as I stood up, choosing to forget his snide comment. Some passengers were doing the same, as others went on, others went off. I was about to do the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi, what are you doing?" His voice breaking the silence of the bus.</p><p> </p><p>"Getting off, I only followed you cause you were interesting." I explained, handing him his umbrella, "Besides, I drove and my car is still back at the park."</p><p> </p><p>"Why the hell did you get on the bus if you have a car?!"</p><p> </p><p>The driver gave me a stern look as I decided to end the conversation, "That is a question I will answer next time, Shorty."</p><p> </p><p>I smiled as I hopped off, watching the bus leave my sight with a stranger I grew close with. The sky slowly quit crying as I jumped in the puddles, people giving me strange stares as I walked down the sidewalk. My hands were tying my loose hair again as I dropped them, "Oh shit."</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to where the bus left a few minutes ago, "Come back! I left my shit on the bus!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mama, what's shit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, I am so sorry about that!" I yelled back to the disapproving mother and her daughter. My long legs kept pushing as my knees began to feel the pain from my feet hitting the hard concrete.</p><p> </p><p>I knew it was too late, that all my hard work was long gone, but I still tried. Desperate to get it all back, but I knew I wouldn't, what a coincidence that as I found his art, I lost my writing.</p><p> </p><p>And as a sucker I was for coincidence, it began to rain again.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>LEVI's POV:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'Oh, what's this?'</em> I thought to myself as I picked up the worn out notebook, <em>'Did that woman accidentally leave it?'</em></p><p> </p><p>The bus was empty as I decided to take a peek, she did it to me, so I thought I could return the favor. Immediately on the inside of the book was a name and phone number written.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hanji Zoe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>if lost please text (714)-xxx-xxxx</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>don't look at my porn</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"She's certainly amusing, isn't she?" I murmured to myself as I pulled my phone out to call her. Of course, she didn't answer right away, typical. Weird how I already know how she acts just minutes after meeting her.</p><p> </p><p>After fighting with myself for a few minutes, I reluctantly decided to add her number into my contacts. There's no way for this to backfire, I'm sure of it. I continued on with the notebook as I read the things she had written inside, her little notes on the side criticizing her writing were amusing.</p><p> </p><p>I've never met anyone who was just as hard as themselves like me. It was pleasant knowing that people are the same, nothing in this world is alike. But I'd call bullshit on that. Everyone shits the same every once in a while, whose to say that people can't be the same?</p><p> </p><p>The bus came to a slow, I began to gather my things and I muttered a thank you to the driver. The rain was drizzling down as I pulled out my umbrella, the raindrops hitting the shield as the sound was music to my ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Someone yelled, I glanced up to look in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I felt something that day. Maybe my heart skipping a beat as I saw the brunette drenched and out of breath as she called for the bus meant that I was feeling something for this girl.</p><p> </p><p>Like a child who dreams of fairy tales, I was always one to believe in fate.</p><p> </p><p>Now the question of my lifetime, could this drenched girl be my fate?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Instagram: levihansociety <br/>Tiktok: levihansociety <br/>Tumblr: levihansociety <br/>Wattpad: levihansociety</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The raven haired male was sure that she was the person that would invoke emotions from others. Hanji Zoe was new and inspiring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>THIRD PERSON's POV:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, was my notebook on the bus next to you?" Hanji panted, "I-I left it, oh god, I'm so out of shape. I never wanna do that again, I just want a fat ass without working out. Is that so much to ask? Hold on."</p><p> </p><p>She was so blunt, it threw the guy off, he didn't know whether he should be revolted or not. Levi turned to the book covered by his portfolio, now in this moment, he had two options. He could either give it to her, and they'd be on their merry way and never part again.</p><p> </p><p>That part sounded amazing to him. Or, Levi could keep it and finish it, maybe keeping in contact with the strange woman.</p><p> </p><p>He already made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"No, sorry, I didn't see it."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, damn it, damn it, damn it!" She spat as she kicked the rain puddles, the way she put her anger. It was hard to explain, it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>To some who wouldn't witness it, they never would've known this crazed woman splashed puddles all over the place. Most would assume it was the rain. But to the people who saw her anger, they would know. They would know that her anger caused more water to fling around and ruin people's clothes.</p><p> </p><p>But this anger didn't hurt anyone. It didn't hurt her. Levi was entranced by the way she acted, she was perfect. He had to get to know her, she was the secret to his new project.</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired male was sure that she was the person that would invoke emotions from others. Hanji Zoe was new and inspiring.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what, let's go get something to eat and we can call the bus station to see if they've found it yet." Levi countered, his body ached that she would take him up on his offer. And to his relief, she did.</p><p> </p><p>He already knew the title of this art work. "The Anger of a Woman". Levi shook his head, the title will need more work, but it was a start.</p><p> </p><p>•••</p><p> </p><p>"Hanji Zoe, no, not Hans-wait, don't hang-" A look of disappointment crossed her face, "Up."</p><p> </p><p>"From what I can tell, you're doing splendid, <em>Hans</em>." Levi muttered as he took a sip from his drink, "What's so important with the notebook anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>She brushed her wet hair from her forehead, "Well, if you were to pick it up, it'd say it's for college. Therefore, it is for college, do you understand what I'm saying?"</p><p> </p><p>Hanji had a shit eating grin on her face while Levi debated on fighting her then and there. There was no doubt that this woman was a smartass, as much Levi is one himself, he found it annoying.</p><p> </p><p>"No, explain it again."</p><p> </p><p>"Gladly, so you see-" The brunette began until Levi began kicking her under the table, but she was persistent. She kept going until she was sure her shins were bruised, it was fun getting under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch, hurry up and finish eating, I have somewhere to be." The man stated as she began devouring her food, a disgusted look on his face. It was as if he had seen a human eating another person, the sight he saw almost made him puke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi." His hand outstretched as his bangs covered his eyes, "Don't eat like a dirty pig, you'll choke."</p><p> </p><p>"Then so be it." Hanji replied, a dark aura surrounding her as she pushed her glasses up. A shine reflecting off them.</p><p> </p><p>"You dirty Shittyglasses."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You wanna play that game, huh? Why don't I help you off that booster seat, Shorty."</p><p> </p><p>The two locked stares as Hanji continued to slurp her food in front of him, meanwhile Levi ranted on how she should slow down. The restaurant began staring at the two strangers, murmurs and whispers were heard but it was unknown to them. They still had their fight to win.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, what a cute couple." An elderly woman muttered to her wife.</p><p> </p><p>Levi stood up abruptly, "Oi old hag, I just met this disgusting woman today. Don't you dare compare me to her."</p><p> </p><p>Hanji stood up at this, "So you're just going to break up with me on our six year anniversary?! How could you Levi, I loved you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shittyglasses!" He called after her as Hanji ran off into the rain, did he hurt her feelings? He didn't mean to, Levi had hoped he didn't take it too far.</p><p> </p><p>The raven haired man looked down to gather his belongings, he saw his plate covered in some type of sauce. There, he had realized the vile woman's true intentions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Have fun paying the bill Shorty, thanks for helping a broke college gal. -Shittyglasses"</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>On second thought, Levi hoped he hurt her feelings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Instagram: levihansociety <br/>Tiktok: levihansociety <br/>Tumblr: levihansociety <br/>Wattpad: levihansociety <br/>YouTube: LeviHan Society</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram: levihansociety</p><p>Published: 02/03/2021</p><p>Word Count: 524 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>